yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Relics (NTR-BP)
Royal Relics is the sixteenth pack in Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour, and is accessible when you defeat Yami Marik with an Egyptian God Card. This pack contains Egypt-themed cards. Numerous Traps, curses and bandits are ready to serve you. This pack is for advanced duelists. The 53 cards in Royal Relics include 1 Normal Monster Card, 16 Effect Monster Cards, 1 Fusion Monster Card, 0 Ritual Monster Cards, 19 Spell Cards, and 16 Trap Cards. Ultra Rares in Royal Relics * Protector of the Sanctuary * Reckless Greed * Reversal of Graves Super Rares in Royal Relics * Don Zaloog * Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Mystical Beast Serket Rares in Royal Relics * Cathedral of Nobles * Cliff the Trap Remover * Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong * Guardian Sphinx * Skull Archfiend of Lightning Commons in Royal Relics * Altar for Tribute * Archfiend's Oath * Book of Life * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Call of the Mummy * Curse of Royal * Dark Coffin * Dark Scorpion Burglars * Dark Scorpion Combination * Earthbound Spirit's Invitation * Earthquake * Frozen Soul * Gravekeeper's Assailant * Hieroglyph Lithograph * Inferno * Judgment of Pharaoh * Luster Dragon * Machine Duplication * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Mokey Mokey King * Mokey Mokey Smackdown * Monster Gate * Monster Reincarnation * Mustering of the Dark Scorpions * Necrovalley * Needle Ceiling * Needle Wall * Order to Charge * Owner's Seal * Pandemonium * Patrician of Darkness * Pyramid Energy * Pyramid Turtle * Sakuretsu Armor * Sasuke Samurai #4 * Spell Economics * Spell Vanishing * Thunder of Ruler * Trap Dustshoot * Tutan Mask Card List Monster Cards Normal Monsters * Luster Dragon Effect Monsters * Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow * Dark Scorpion - Cliff the Trap Remover * Dark Scorpion - Gorg the Strong * Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn * Dark Scorpion Burglars * Don Zaloog * Gravekeeper's Assailant * Guardian Sphinx * Inferno * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Mystical Beast Serket * Patrician of Darkness * Protector of the Sanctuary * Pyramid Turtle * Sasuke Samurai #4 * Skull Archfiend of Lightning Fusion Monsters * Mokey Mokey King Spell Cards * Archfiend's Oath * Book of Life * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Call of the Mummy * Cathedral of Nobles * Earthquake * Hieroglyph Lithograph * Machine Duplication * Mokey Mokey Smackdown * Monster Gate * Monster Reincarnation * Mustering of the Dark Scorpions * Necrovalley * Order to Charge * Owner's Seal * Pandemonium * Pyramid Energy * Spell Economics Trap Cards * Altar for Tribute * Curse of Royal * Dark Coffin * Dark Scorpion Combination * Earthbound Spirit's Invitation * Frozen Soul * Judgment of Pharaoh * Needle Ceiling * Needle Wall * Reckless Greed * Reversal of Graves * Sakuretsu Armor * Spell Vanishing * Thunder of Ruler * Trap Dustshoot * Tutan Mask Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour